wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Six-Thrice
The child of Lucky Number Seven, a product of an affair with a noble TrickWing of lower status, was born under perhaps all of the harshest stigmas to be in TrickWing society. Unwanted. Hybrid. And worse yet, animus. Perhaps her unlucky nature is a blessing in disguise, for though many regard her as inherently dangerous, Jinx sees potential. Appearance Six-Thrice appears almost like a normal TrickWing hatchling at a distance, with her pale blue scales and bright red eyes, but on closer inspection, it is obvious something is off with this dragonet. Her frills are sharp and jagged, spiraling off to a deep blue at the edges, and her face is much too angular even for a TrickWing. Her eyes are too deep-set and her arms too thick. Her long elegant wings are spotted with shiny white patches, like fresh snow. Her tail, normal-looking at first, spirals off into a deep blue, then a red as bright as her eyes. She often uses charcoal to make it look like a normal TrickWing's tail, as the Queen commands. Personality Six-Thrice is a curious and rather well-spoken TrickWing, with a friendly disposition and a liking for learning. She loves scrolls, puzzles and riddles, all things of that sort. She takes on a liking for all things delicate and sweet in life, like tea, candles and berries. Six-Thrice is known for being rather.. destructive, however. In her wake lies many a broken vase. She has grown up in comfort and luxury, under Queen Jinx's talon, and thus can be rather stubborn when she doesn't get her way. Six-Thrice, despite her rather young age, is very distrusting of her "aunt" and often tries to avoid her in favour of studying about the mainland of Pyrrhia and of TrickWing royalty. Perhaps the constant attention from Queen Jinx got it going in her mind, but Six-Thrice often thinks about becoming Queen. Oh to throw off those shackles and take on the reins, she would give the world. History Oh how very unlucky. So many years, seven perhaps, of power, love and respect, yet never you could show your face. Then came Six-Thrice. She was supposed to be normal, respectable, someone who could walk in the sunlight like you never could. But. It seems your luck has ran out. I propose a deal between us. I will provide for her, and make sure none find of her hybrid nature or of her powers. Expenses for charcoal to cover her tail, and the materials for raising a hatchling you need, will be paid for by me. She can live in the palace, separate from my murderous daughters, next to your quarters, to ensure you will be able to see her anytime. '' ''All I require in return is use of her abilities as the need arrives. We have learned many lessons from the unfortunate disappearance of Full-Moon, and have thus revised our animus policies. I assure you no harm will come to her. I look forward to a response from you. ''-Queen Jinx to Lucky Number Seven.'' She was born unwanted, a cross between the top rungs of TrickWing society and one of the lower nobles. A deception on both ends, this relationship was uneasy, and most of the eggs from it were unfertilized. They were all due to be smashed. But one, as if by magic, cracked open with tremendous force. This is where it all began. Lessons, training, all these things that Six-Thrice suspects are not things to train her for being an adviser, but for being Queen Jinx's animus caster. Daily she is studying the history of the TrickWings, in particular the history of animus dragons. She is schooled constantly by an old animus who can barely hold herself together, Full-Moon, as a warning, and is often found in Queen Jinx's presence more than some of her own children. Category:Dragonets Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids